


The Weasley Charm

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Edging, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Lemon, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Hermione unknowingly tests a product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes' new adult line.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	The Weasley Charm

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday and that means another Weasley Hump Day Drabble. Today's trope was PWP or Porn Without Plot. I've dabbled at smut before, but this is more explicit than anything else I've written. Enjoy (I know I did ;) ) xxx

The first time she experienced the sensation she was in an extremely important meeting with the Minister of Magic. The shock of pleasure disappeared just as quickly as it had started and luckily, Kingsley hadn’t noticed; a tight clench of her quill had helped her to keep her outward appearance completely neutral.

The second time it had happened; she was at lunch with Harry and Ron. The pleasure was longer this time, making her heartbeat fast and heat pool between her legs. She let out a short gasp before she’d even realised what had happened and quickly excused herself before either boy had a chance to question her. 

Hermione hurried to the loo, barely getting the door locked before the next wave rode through her body, making her toes curl in her heels. She bit down hard on her arm to prevent a loud moan from escaping her lips as she pressed her thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction to ease the ache. She resisted sliding a hand into her knickers to sort herself out; there was absolutely no way her career would survive being caught fingering herself in a Ministry bathroom.

The continuous pulse of pleasure continued to grow, bringing her to the cliff edge she was desperate to soar over. Her muscles tightened and she braced herself but the feeling of relief never appeared.  
It was those fucking knickers Fred had handed her this morning; she just knew it. She should have learnt never to accept anything from him, not even a pair of her own underwear apparently.

“I kill him!” Hermione exclaimed loudly.

“That’s the spirit, my love…” A nosey mirror in the bathroom exclaimed in response as Hermione tried her best to adjust her appearance. She cast a quick cleaning charm, just in case, but as soon as she performed the charm, another jolt of electricity coursed through her body. A growl of frustration escaped her lips and she know there was only one way to get what she needed. 

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she left the bathroom with her head held high, trying her best to ignore the now almost continual assault against her clit. Her journey across the atrium felt like a marathon; her pleasure waning and waxing as she moved. Each jolt pushed her closer to the edge without rewarding her with that seemingly elusive orgasm. By the time she’d joined the queue for the floo, her legs were almost like jelly.

She appeared in the fireplace of their small cottage and marched to the workshop housed in their garden. Hermione used her hip to push open the wooden door, which was already ajar to catch the summer breeze.

“Fred Weasley, you are in a fuck load of a lot of trouble…”

Fred turned towards the source of the noise and was greeted by the incredibly sexy sight of his usually prim and proper girlfriend becoming completely undone. He could see her nipples straining against her silk blouse, her hair, which was usually pulled into a tight bun had been freed and was coursing with electricity and her face seemed to be in a constant flush of pleasure. He twisted the wand in his hand, muttering a quiet charm and grinning as Hermione immediately let out a groan. The sound made his already hard cock throb against the confines of his jeans.

“Are you okay?” He stepped out from behind the workbench, pretend concern splashed across his face.

“I just…” Hermione was breathless as she quickly closed the gap between them, letting out an almost animalistic growl. She pressed him into the wooden table as her hands pulled at his belt. “I just need to come, so badly…”

She sought out his lips, but Fred wouldn’t allow the kiss; instead, he moved his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin. He slowly kissed up to her ear. “I need to hear you beg for it…” Carefully, he bit at her lower lobe.

“Please…” She whimpered as she freed his cock, starting to stroke it softly. “Please Fred make me come!”

In one swift movement, he turned them and lifted her up onto the bench. She was desperate to be kissed, to be fucked but instead he continued to tease her; pushing a finger past the material of her knickers to slide along her lips.

“Merlin you’re wet…”

Hermione whimpered in response. He loved it when she was this undone. Expertly, he pulled her tights and panties down in one pull and threw them to the floor. Her scent was intoxicating and it was all he wanted to bury his tongue deep into her hole but he resisted. He knew she needed more and there’d be plenty of time to taste her later.

“Now, Fred!” She locked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. He stepped out of his jeans as he moved.

“Bossy witch!” Her back arched as he thrust into her hard, his cock rubbing against the delicate spot inside her. She lifted her hips to his and Immediately he pressed his thumb against her clit as they rocked together.

“You gonna come for me then? I bet you’ve been desperate for it all day. Sat in your meetings, imagining my cock deep inside you.” Fred gripped her hip tightly and changed the angle of his thrusts, moaning at the friction. He knew she wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“Yes… fuck… I’m coming, Fred!” The tension that had been building all day finally snapped and Hermione let out a loud groan. The feel of her inner walls clenching at his cock immediately forced Fred to his own climax. 

His hands slid up her back, easily moving against her sweat-soaked shirt and into her damp curls, finally allowing her to press her lips to his. As soon as they wound down he scooped her up, not allowing the kisses to wane as he carried her back into the house. Work could wait; he needed to explore the effects of her charmed knickers for a bit longer.


End file.
